


The Ones Where Mary and Matt Meet

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Up & Making Up, Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode: s01e13 Ke Kinohi (The Beginning), F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Series, Texting, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, otp: it was a good idea at the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and ficlets around Mary Ann McGarrett and Matthew Williams.</p><p>What? It's my new OTP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight It Off

**Author's Note:**

> This all started on tumblr and kind of grew a mind of it's own and now I have this new otp and they're cute in a 'this is going to crash and burn but let's still do it' sort of way.
> 
> Unless otherwise noted, each chapter can be read as a standalone fic.
> 
>  **eta 9-9-14** wonderful banner made for me by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=galadriel34)[galadriel34](http://www.livejournal.com/users/galadriel34/) for my birthday!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: From Anonymous: Page #235 from the nearest book: **1st to Die** by James Patterson: _My blood was rioting inside me like an angry demon._ **Note:** set during 1.13 Ke Kinohi (The Beginning)

Mary could hardly contain her rage. Attacked in her home over something her father was investigating. But she wasn’t going down without a fight - McGarretts weren’t like that.

She fought hard and dirty and she knew she got one of them good when she heard cursing and saw blood spit on the floor, but there were too many of them and they wore her down.

With her hands in front of her, they threw her in the trunk of a car, but she still had some fight left in her and a clear enough head to call for help.


	2. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: From littlebro-williams: Page #26 from the nearest book: **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince** by J.K. Rowling: _Behind her, Narcissa sat motionless, her face still hidden in her hands._ **Note:** my first Mary/Matt drabble!!! AU, for obvious reasons, set sometime during Mary’s days as a flight attendant.

Making out with the newest guy she was dating wasn't how Mary wanted Steve, or anyone, to find out who she was dating. It also wasn't how other person wanted to announce his return.

Mary hid her face against the side of his neck when she heard her brother call her name. "Oh God! This can't be happening..."

"We're getting what we wanted," the person replied. "I told you I didn't want to keep us a secret."

Mary pulled away and looked at him. "Are you sure, Matt?"

He nodded with an encouraging smile and Mary turned to face Steve.


	3. Aplomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word of the day chapter for the January 3 word 'aplomb' where Mary prepares to tell Steve about her relationship with Matt

Steve looked from Mary to the man, Matthew _fucking_ Williams, she was with. He was speechless and felt a simmering rage to kill him for all that he put Danny through and for his nerve to come back.

With Matt behind her giving silent support, Mary faced her brother and the questions he was sure to have. She took a breath and moved forward.

"Steve...let's go talk in private," Mary said. She took his arm and pulled him away. One last look at Matt and his encouraging smile gave her the needed assurance to talk to Steve.


	4. Reticent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary & Steve  
> written for the word of the day at 1_million_words follows Aplomb

Mary would have to wait until Steve finished his rant. _‘Man he’s gotten good,’_ Mary though as she took a step back from her brother’s wildly swinging hand.

“You aren’t even listening to me, are you, Mary?!” Steve demanded. “What the hell are you thinking? He’s wanted by the FBI!”

And he was off again. Yelling about how she was making another mistake and how she was putting her life in danger and jeopardizing her job.

She tried once to defend her choices but was glared at, so she kept her mouth shut and waited for him to finish.


	5. You Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Page #45 from the nearest book: **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows** by J.K. Rowling: _Pausing only to employ a few of Uncle Vernon’s choicest swear words, he staggered back into the kitchen, clutching his head and staring out the window into the back garden._ **Note:** Danny’s POV upon finding out his brother was back in town.

Danny didn't want to believe the information he'd just got from the FBI agents keeping tabs on his brother; back in Hawaii for the last few days and staying with some pretty, possibly local girl.

Of course they knew who she was and what type of job she had, but they were being tight lipped. Instead they sent him a copy of one of the surveillance pictures.

There in black & white was his brother greeting Steve's sister at Kalaeloa Airport, or John Rodgers Field as the agent told him, as she got off of a private jet with other flight attendants.

 _'Fucking hell!'_ Danny thought. He didn't know how he was going to tell Steve, but he needed to get to his brother before Steve did.

Danny dialed the FBI agent back and when the call connected he got right to the point, “Where are they?”

“Last we heard they were at McGarrett's house,” the agent replied. “Your partner just pulled up about 30 minutes ago, too.”

Danny swore again, ended the call and rushed out of his office. He hoped that Matt wasn't there anymore, and if he was, that Steve didn't kill him. He wanted first dibs on that.


	6. Vituperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the word of the day at 1_million_words follows Reticent

Danny pulled into Steve’s driveway just as Mary pulled Steve to the back of the house. Danny waited to see what Steve was going to do and when it looked like nothing was going to happen, Danny got out of his car and slammed the door with more force than necessary.

“You son of a bitch!” Danny started as he stalked towards Matt. “You have to be out of your god damned mind to come back here!”

Matt’s head whipped up when he heard Danny. He should have known that it wouldn’t have been long before his brother found him.


	7. Nefarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary & Steve  
> written for the word of the day at 1_million_words and follows Vituperate

“ _Nefarious_?!” Mary cut in with a shout. “Are you even listening to yourself, Steve? Matt isn’t some evil mastermind out to steal everyone’s money. He got caught up in something, panicked and ran. Not everyone is Commander _‘Do No Wrong’_ like you!”

“Mare, don’t put words in my mouth.” Steve replied. “He’s in league with some pretty bad guys and they wouldn’t just let him walk away knowing what he knows about them.”

“You don’t know we know that? I’m the one who talked him into coming back!” Mary exclaimed, “I’m the one willing to give him a second chance!”


	8. Inchoate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt & Danny  
> written for the word of the day at 1_million_words and follows Nefarious

“You have it all wrong. I’m not setting up another job,” Matt said. Outwardly he hoped he came off as calm, but inside he was scared shitless. “Mary and I have only been dating six months.”

“HALF A YEAR?!” Danny yelled. “By that time I’d already introduced Rachel to our family!”

“And you were married a year and a half later,” Matt added, “Remember, I was there.”

“I swear to God, Matt…” Danny said, his jaw clenched.

“Look, I came back, okay!” Matt said, “Mary’s my support to get through my meeting with the FBI! I’m coming clean about everything.”


	9. Pusillanimous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary convinces Matt to turn himself in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the word of the day at 1_million_words and set before '[Hidden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117518/chapters/2251018)'

For nearly a month Mary talked to Matt about doing the right thing and turning himself in. Eventually, Mary broke down Matt’s defenses and promised him that she’d be with him the whole way; that he was strong enough to turn himself in.

“I’m not sure about this,” Matt said. “A lot could go wrong.”

Mary nodded her head in agreement. “You’re right, but aren’t you tired of always having to look over your shoulder and hope you aren’t the next one killed?”

“You know I am,” Matt said, “But I’m…”

“I know babe,” Mary cut in, “I am too.”


	10. Mien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always gave off the air of a confident, self-made man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary/Matt  
> written for the word of the day at 1_million_words and set before '[Hidden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117518/chapters/2251018)' and '[Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117518/chapters/2304305)'

When she first saw Matt, it was how he carried himself that she was attracted to. He _always_ gave off the air of a confident, self-made man. He knew what he wanted and went after it. She found it incredibly _sexy_.

But once she got to know him, the real him, she knew there was more to him than what money could buy and that the confident, self-made person was someone who was fallible, made mistakes, but given his job, couldn’t admit to those mistakes in public, yet accepted and learned so that he could do better in the future.


	11. Berate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary/Matt, Steve/Danny  
> written for the word of the day and a to z challenge at 1_million_words and follows Inchoate

They’d had enough of listening to their older brothers scold them like little children, rather than adults who were trying to do the right thing and make up for the things they’d done wrong in the past. Mary and Matt squeezed each other’s hand in silent support.

“Stop!” Mary yelled. “Enough!”

Steve and Danny stopped yelling and looked at her and Matt.

“We get that you can’t see the changes that we’ve made, that I’ve made,” Matt said, “but treating us like kids rather than adults incapable of learning from our mistakes isn’t what we need or want right now.”


	12. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt catches Mary with something she shouldn't have (yet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Busted: Your character will catch mine doing something they shouldn’t.
> 
> set sometime in the future (which is really the present as previous chapters are set in the past).

She didn’t mean to peek, but she saw the small box when she was cleaning up. She also absolutely did not let out a squeal of excitement when she saw what was in the little box shouldn’t have found.

“Can’t leave you alone for one minute…,” Matt said as he came in the living room and snatched the box away from her. “How did you find that anyway?”

“It fell out of the bag when I was straightening up the magazines. I didn’t snoop” she said.

Matt gave her a knowing look as he put the box in his pocket.


	13. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Leaves: Your character or mine clearing the air about something.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Mary said as she did a skipping hop movement while taking off her shoes. “I said I love you first. You nearly had a coronary after I said it.”

Matt pulled off his tie and tossed it to the side. “True, but didn’t you nearly choke when I introduced you to my parents as my girlfriend?” he smirked at her.

Mary unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. “Now are you going to keep arguing with me or follow through on your promise from earlier?”

Matt gave lecherous grin as he walked towards her.


	14. Comfort Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary comforts Matt during his time of need...and tries not to laugh too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Comfort Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character comforting yours or vice versa.

Mary wrapped her arms around Matt trying to comfort him as the tow truck dropped off car that had been stolen, wrecked and recovered.

“You’ll be happy to know,” the tow truck operator say as the machine whirled while lowering the car, “That nothing was stolen from it.”

“Damn…,” Mary cursed. She cleared her throat when Matt pulled away and glared at her. “I mean Damn, what did they do to the car?!” she lamely corrected.

Matt pulled completely away from her to walk around the car that was sitting in the driveway. He whimpered softly and looked at Mary.


	15. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their special place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Keane song of the same.

It was the first place Matt took Mary to and said it was 'their' place. Other people knew about it, but to them, to Mary, it was something special. Something that no one else in her family or his family knew about.

"I don't know when I'd be able to bring you here again," he'd said as they watched the sunset, "but it'll always be our place."

She smiled and leaned against him. "I don't think I'll ever forget something as beautiful as this. Maybe one day we will get back here. Even if we're old and have gray hair."


	16. Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mary doesn't have Joan and contemplates going on the run with Matt
> 
> Title from the Lily Allen song of the same name

It wasn’t fair.

Everyone always left her. She was alway alone.

First her mother, then her brother, then her father, now her aunt. But she's going to fix it. Fix it so that she's not the one being left. Fix it so that they know how she felt being left.

She'll make it so that they'll know what it feels like to wonder if she's alive, if she's taking care of herself, or if she needs help. They'll be powerless, like she was.

Because it wasn't fair and maybe this will show them how unfair it is to be left.


	17. Homemade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it's supposed to look like that.

Mary didn't know what made her think she could actually make him something, from scratch, and have him like it. But she tried. She wanted to do this. Wanted to prove, mostly to herself, that she could do it despite what the little annoying voice in her head was saying.

She spent hours working on it, first drawing up what she thought it was supposed to look like, then cutting everything just right before putting it together. At last she was finished. Pleased, somewhat, with how it came out.

But then he said what the little voice in her head had said, "I don't think it's supposed to look like that."

Mary deflated a bit at his words. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly supposed to look like that, but she tried. That's what counts, right? That she tried. The least he could have done was said thank you, not criticize her hard work.

"Who needs to look like everything else," Mary said weakly. "This is an original. A one of a kind. No one will ever have anything like this."

'Because I'm never trying again,' Mary said to herself.

"I made it for you. Do whatever you want with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally left it vague as to what Mary attempted to make for Matt.


	18. Wants and Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want you to need me, I want you to be there when I need you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit of a spoiler as I give Pop Williams' name. If you didn't know, sorry.

She could hear soft mumbling as she waked up the path to the house. The inside was dark but the lights leading to the backyard were on.

Mary followed the path and stood at the gate. She could see Matt pacing and gesturing with his hands as he spoke, but she couldn't tell if he was talking to anyone or if he was talking to himself.

Quietly, Mary pushed the gate open and walked further into the yard. She saw his laptop set up and on the screen were Clara and Eddie Williams.

"And she said, _'I don't want you to need me, I want you to be there when I need you,'_ " Matt repeated.

The words were familiar to Mary. She told them to him before she stormed out a week earlier.

"And what did you say?" Clara asked

"I didn't have a chance to say anything," she heard Matt admit. "She left out before I could get a word in."

"Well if you could tell her something in response to that, what would you say?" Eddie asked.

"That I'll always be there for her like she's been there for me," Matt further admitted. "And that I'm sorry."


	19. Drown in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set early in their relationship; They feel like they’re drowning in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the _Drown in You_ square of my [March Bingo card](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B_iZc5W9L7bQNmRLU0lfUXZLMm8/edit) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by Daughtry.

Mary knew how easy it would be to lose herself in Matt. He had that type of personality. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was the only one who mattered; the only one in the room, in the world, in the universe. He made her laugh, made her feel alive. He just made her feel, which is more than she can say for anything or anyone in a long time.

Mary soaked up all of the attention fully knowing that she could drown in him. And she didn't care. It scared her, but she didn't care. This was it for her. This man she knew enough about to know she should run the other way from, instead of running side by side with.

As she watched him move around the room she wondered if this meant anything to him, if she meant anything to him.

**H50-H50-H50**

Matt stood in front of the mirror as he fixed his tie but his attention was on the beautiful woman laying in his bed with nothing but a sheet draped over her naked body. He didn't have a clue what he was doing. Flying blind is what it boiled down to and he swore he wouldn't take anymore big risks.

But this woman, 'Mary Ann', he thought to himself, a smile tugging at his lips, was different. The way she looked at him, like he could do no wrong and was the greatest gift she could have ever received. Outside of his niece, no one had ever looked at him like that. It was a scary feeling but at the same time it made him feel...just feel like he never had.

Matt turned his attention back to his tie, still aware that Mary was watching him from his bed.


	20. I Don't Give a Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Matt breaks up with Mary...for reasons that aren’t exactly true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ever so much to [Karen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69) for doing the beta on this.

“I don't give a damn about you,” Matt said, his face a near blank mask.

It wasn't even in response to what Mary said so it was very much out of the blue. She stared at him, tears in her eyes and there was a sharp pain in the general area of her heart. She didn't want to believe that he meant it, but the look on his face told her differently.

"Wh…what do you mean?" she stammered.

He shrugged, not looking too upset. “Just that…things don’t usually work for me when I get too attached, so I just have fun while it lasts,” he replied blandly. "Don’t take it personally, it’s just how I work."

Mary shook her head, willing her voice not to crack when she spoke. “Get too attached?! You’re such a coward. Running away again. Running away from something that…" her voice began to rise, "… could have been good for you!"

Matt rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on! Don’t tell me you weren't having fun as well! You loved it when it was all about doing dangerous things!”

"You really think I was in it for the danger of it all?" she asked incredulously. Sure it started out that way, but the more time she spent with him, the more she saw there was more to being with Matt and she was hoping he felt the same way. "If I wanted danger, I’d ask to spend with a week with Five-0! I just wanted to be with you! Be around you. Silly me, I didn’t think that was asking a lot."

“I don’t think you really want to follow me like a good housewife while I move around from one place to the next…besides it’s not like you can follow, okay? So let's just leave it at that," he said. His tone had grown softer, "I’m sorry, babe, but I have to go, and you can’t come with me…" His stoic mask fell away a little. "Why don’t you just think of me as an asshole and we leave it at that?"

Mary wiped at her eyes roughly. “I’d believe you were sorry if your running away didn’t happen right after someone mentioned how good we were together.”

Matt had to admit that the comment had freaked him out a bit, and he knew she had noticed his reaction, but he was preoccupied thinking about the recent visit from the U.S. Marshals who paid him a visit earlier in the week. They informed him that he needed to be moved to a ‘safe location’, whatever that meant, that he would be going alone and only Danny could know his location.

After the meeting and once he was alone, Matt thought long and hard about what he had to do next and decided that breaking off whatever he had with Mary was the only option; using the comment that one of Mary’s friend’s made was just an excuse to cover up the real reason. He was leaving and he needed her to stay in Hawaii, or even Los Angeles if she chose to go back there. But she would be safe, and that was what mattered to him.

Now that he set everything in motion, he had to admit that following through with it caused him more pain than he expected.

"Yeah, I’m an asshole with commitment issues and terrified of loving anyone. Anything else?" He asked with a tired frown.

Mary shook her head. She didn’t have anything to say to him, at least not anything that mattered or would make him change his mind. Matt was leaving, and even if she could go with him, if it didn’t mean leaving Joan or dragging her around as well, he didn’t want her to. He didn’t want her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In re-working on this, it got me to thinking about the last H50 episode where Danny admitted to being something of a _Negative Nelly_ , always expecting the other shoe to drop when things are going good for him. Who's to say the same can't be for Matt? He's had all these problems, and he was on the run from the FBI for laundering money for the cartel so he's probably got a bit of worry built up that things are going to go badly for him no matter how much he tries to do good and fix the problems he created for himself.


	21. A Series of Unfortunate Texts part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, a series of unfortunate texts between Mary & Matt...part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all intent purposes, this happen much later in Mary & Matt's relationship - somewhere around 3 years after Mary's been a flight attendant, so I guess this would be something of a 'future fic' chapter.

**Matt leaves Mary to tell Clara about them being in a relationship**  
[Mary] I swear to god matthew!  
[Mary] if you’ve left me alone to talk to your mother about ‘us’ i will kick your ass!  
[Mary] and don’t think that means you can stay out hiding! I will find you!

[Matt] sorry babe, but right now I’m having the same conversation with pops  
[Matt] over drinks and cigars  
[Matt] I’m getting a little nauseous with the smoke!  
[Matt] if you’re that desperate I’ll trade you!

[Mary] what I don’t understand is why we couldn’t have told both of them  
[Mary] together  
[Mary] you know, dinner, dessert, we tell them about us, then sit through all the questions  
[Mary] you so owe me if Doris comes to town…or something!

**H50-H50-H50-H50**

**Wherein Matt ‘accidentally’ sexts Doris...and tells Mary**  
[Matt] I accidentally sexted your mum, I’m sorry xox

[Mary] wtf! tell me you’re joking!  
[Mary] just…eww! how the fuck do you ‘accidentally’ text her?!  
[Mary] more importantly…HOW AND WHY DO YOU HAVE HER NUMBER?!

[Matt] I wish I was!  
[Matt] there’s your number under MARY, and hers under MARY’s MOM… my finger slipped?  
[Matt] she called me!  
[Matt] She was very civil  
[Matt] while she threatened to feed my balls to the sharks if I ever hurt you  
[Matt] I guess now she knows what they look like

[Mary] delete her number from your contacts  
[Mary] I don’t want anymore slip ups.

[Matt] ok  
[Matt] she’s the one that keeps calling anyway  
[Matt] btw, if you find my dead boy, without some parts, you know who to blame

[Mary] it won’t happen  
[Mary] but if it does, I know who to go after

**H50-H50-H50-H50**

**Mary thinks Matt needs a crash course in Disney Princesses**  
[Matt] I think I'm a mermaid

[Mary] of course you are,  
[Mary] my little mermaid

[Matt] in case you didn’t notice, that was a cry for help!  
[Matt] you never warned me about the bright red wig!  
[Matt] and who the hell is Merida?

[Mary] Do I have to give you *another* crash course in Disney Princesses?!  
[Mary] better yet, watch Brave with Joan and Grace.  
[Mary] I’m sure Grace can explain it better

[Matt] ok, we’re gonna watch the movie  
[Matt] the wig really itches  
[Matt] i don’t know how they put up with it!  
[Matt] oh! that’s the girl from the game Grace installed in my phone!

[Mary] make sure you give them dinner first  
[Mary] I won’t be home in time to make it  
[Mary] right. Grace installed it on your phone  
[Mary] I believe that. ha!


	22. Shh…Don’t Wake the Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary & Matt hear a noise in the house and pray it doesn't wake their newborn son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tumblr fic based on a prompt from [imagineyourotp](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/73075504172/imagine-your-otp-inviting-their-friends-to-see): **Imagine your OTP inviting their friends to see their child for the first time.**
> 
> _This is set about 2 years in the future. In this, Joan is Mary & Matt's biological daughter and when Joan is 18 months old, they have a son who they name Kai Brice McGarrett Williams_

There was a loud crash from the back of Mary and Matt's house and they instantly looked to their sleeping three week old son, holding their breath and praying that he wouldn't wake up. The little baby only stirred and after a few minutes, it was obvious the little boy was still out for the count, they quietly left the room and went to see what the noise was.

When they got to the living room, Mary smiled. Her brother was setting up their grandmother's rocking chair while Danny was unpacking a motorized swing.

"Umm what are you doing?" Mary asked with a laugh.

"Helping you set up for Kai's arrival," Steve said like it should be obvious.

"You do know that was three weeks ago, right?" Matt asked as he looked from his brother to his would be brother-in-law.

"Of course we do," Danny said. "What kind of Uncles would we be if we didn't remember when our nephew was born?"

"You would have been dead uncles if Kai woke up," Mary replied with a glare.

Matt nodded his head, "Keep the setting up noise down or we'll leave you to try to get him back to sleep again."


	23. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the word Strong for the Word of the Day at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).

Mary wasn't weak, she wasn't the damsel in distress. She was capable of taking hits and hitting back just as hard.

But that didn't mean she didn't bleed. That didn't mean she didn't feel every cruel word hurled at her with precise aim. That didn't mean that being sent away didn't crack and bruise her already weak heart.

She was human after all. But still just as strong.

After all, how many people can survive losing their mother, being sent away, losing contact with their brother, losing their father, gaining their mother only to lose her again and find out that the woman who shaped her into the strong woman she is today isn't as strong as she was led to believe.

But Mary always came out on top. She took hits and hit right back just as hard. She fell down and jumped right back up again. She learned from mistakes and tried to not to make the same ones again, but she didn't get down on herself if she did. She certainly didn't let others beat her down for her mistakes, either.

She's a McGarrett, and like those before her and those to come after her, she's strong.


	24. Overjoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary & Matt decide to add to their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).
> 
>  **Prompt:** The word _overjoyed_.
> 
>  
> 
> _This takes place roughly 4 years after ‘Shh…Don’t Wake the Baby!’. Joan is 5 and Kai is 4 and Mary and Matt decide to have another baby._

They wanted to do it right this time, but that wasn’t to say their first two times were wrong. They were more welcome surprises that left them scrambling when they found out.

So yes, Mary and Matt were going to have another child. One they planned for and would be ready for and not surprised by.

Over the course of two years they tried and weren't successful. Doctors appointments were made but everything was okay, just...not the right time, according to the doctor.

The third year they didn't try, but were ready just incase.

And 'just incase' happened just when they were going to give up again. The doctor confirmed they were going to have another baby. When the due date was given, it didn't take much for them to remember when and where they were.

"Your due date is September 22, 2018," the doctor began, "and your date of conception was on Christmas." He added with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Mary and Matt rolled their eyes before looking at each other.

"You got me pregnant," Mary said with a laugh as she bumped his shoulder.

Matt nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, I got you pregnant."


	25. Why Do I Have to Dress Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Matt getting ready for Deb's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *based on spoilers for an episode of season 5 of Hawaii Five-0; obvious liberties taken*
> 
> written for the mini-bingo square _why do I have to dress up?_ at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).

Mary could hear him grumbling from behind the closed bathroom door and she laughed. She knew why he was 'upset', but he promised and she was holding him to his promise.

"Remind me again," Matt said as he opened the bathroom door and walked out, steam billowing behind him, "why I have to dress up?"

"Because as my boyfriend, you are pretty much Aunt Deb's nephew and you will be at this wedding with me," Mary said as she looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I know that," Matt replied. "But...dressing up?" He looked at what was hanging up for him to wear. "I have never, in my life, worn a dress shirt of this color pink."

"It's not pink, it's apricot," Mary corrected. "And it matches the dress Deb picked for me."

Matt had to agree with that. The dress Mary had on matched his shirt, but he still didn't like it. "What about Steve and Danny?"

"What about them?" Mary asked in confusion.

"What are they wearing? The same colors?" Matt clarified as he finally began to dress.

"Aunt Deb told us what color we had to wear and left the actual picking of the clothes to us." She fixed her dress and turned to look at Matt. "I'm going to get Joan ready and when I finish we have to leave."

Matt nodded his head and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.


	26. Hot Like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Joan spend the day at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Beach  
>  Title: You Want the Physics? You Can't Handle the Physics!  
> Blonde: Why did they make the sun so hot?_  
>  **A/N 1:** written for the “Overheard......” Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).  
>  **A/N 2:** *set 5-6 years in the future when Joan is 5 or 6 years old*

Mary and Joan were spending the day at the beach. The big, overcrowded touristy beach, because Joan was _so tired_ of seeing the same things at her Uncle Steve's. The little girl’s words, not Mary’s, and that made her laugh

"Mama," Joan said as she packed sand into the little bucket from her sand castle kit.

"What is it, Joanie?" Mary asked as she looked at her daughter's bright blue eyes.

"Did you think other little kids are doing this too?" Joan asked as she turned the bucket upside down and hit the bottom.

"Do what?" Mary asked as she tucked some of Joan's hair behind her ear.

"Go to the beach and make sand castles," Joan replied.

"Probably. If they live close enough to the beach and their mommy or daddy took them," Mary replied.

Mary became lost in her thoughts as she remembered her parents sitting in the sand and building sand castles. A few minutes went past before Mary heard Joan yell. "Mama! You're not listening to me!" the little girl said.

Mary jumped some and gave Joan a smile, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. What did you ask?"

"I saaaiiid," Joan said with an over-exaggerated, "Why did they have to make the sun so hot?"

Mary laughed. She didn't know where Joan came up with the questions she asked. "I think that's a question we should ask Uncle Steve. He knows more about space and the sun."

"Well...," Joan said, "What do you know about?"

"Hmm what do I know...?" Mary mused out loud. She moved to sit in front of Joan and picked up the stick that was previously used to dig a hole. Mary used it to smooth some of the sand next to Joan's castle before she began to draw. "I know about Honu," Mary said as she drew the familiar turtle she used to doodle on her papers while in school. "My dad, your grandpa John, used to tell me stories about how them."

"What kind of stories?" Joan asked. She forgot about the castle she was building in favor of watching her mom and listening to the story.

"There's a story of a big green sea turtle, Kailua, who could turn itself into the form of a girl at will," Joan giggled at this. "As a little girl, she would look after the children playing by the ocean...," Mary began the story that her dad told her and that she later heard in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 3:** I found the story that Mary starts to tell by looking at the most reputable site I could find on the legend of Honu.


	27. 48 Hour Layover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s got 48 hours and intends to make the most of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Office:  
>  Title: I Find If I Don’t Make Plans for the Weekend, I Just Sit Around and Watch TV  
> Co-worker #1: What are you up to tonight?  
> Co-worker #2: After the week I’ve had, I’m getting so drunk I pee on something.  
> Co-worker #1: Cool._  
>  **A/N 1:** written for the “Overheard......” Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).  
>  **A/N 2:** *set during the time when Mary’s still a flight attendant*

It was the flight from hell, after the week from the depths lower than hell. Mary just finished the last check of the cabin and made her way to where her carry on bag was. She was glad to be in Los Angeles, even it was for two days. She could check on her aunt and maybe clean her crash pad if she wasn't too tired. She wished she was doing her layover in Hawaii so she could see her brother and talk to Matt, but the last time they talked she got the feeling he was stressed over his legal problems and she didn't want to be a distraction.

"So Mary, got any hot plans?" Chris, one of the other attendants asked as he loosened his tie some.

Mary snorted. She and Chris had become close over the last few months, swapping family and flight stories. Chris always wanted the juicy stories, she knew he was a bit of a gossiper, but gave him just enough to keep him entertained. They pulled on their jackets and picked up their bags before following the other two attendants off the plane and to the jetway.

"Hot plans? I don't know what that means," Mary replied. "Plus, I'm in the wrong state for anything really good to happen."

Chris sighed and shook his head. "That's a shame. When was the last time you saw him?"

"In Skype or in person?" Mary asked, "Because the answer to both is too damn long."

"You both work too much," Chris said regretfully.

Mary never told Chris exactly what her boyfriend did, but hinted that it was government work and Chris gave a knowing nod.

"What do you have planned?" Mary asked. "Are you going to see Shelia today?"

Chris shook his head as he looked at his watch. "Nope, she's probably on her way to Singapore right now. We have plans to meet up in New York next weekend," Chris waved to the other crew personnel as they walked by. "After this week and today's flight, I’m getting so drunk I pee on something."

Mary stumbled and looked at Chris in surprise. She saw him laughing and she joined in. "Cool," was all she could manage through laughter.


	28. Clothes Make the Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary plans for the next big step in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** written for the mini-bingo square _Business casual - what does that even mean?_  
>  **A/N:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).

Mary stared at the email and sighed. She was preparing for her first real job interview and she was hung up on what she was sure everyone else in the world knew without having to think about.

She chewed on her lip as she thought about calling and cancelling; she had enough time, but she couldn't. She needed to do this. She wanted to do this.

She just didn't know what it meant or what she should do about and she felt like a loser.

"Business casual," she said reading the words out loud again, "what does that even mean?"


	29. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary’s room looks like a tornado hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** written for the mini-bingo square _Nothing clean in the closet_  
>  **A/N 1:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).  
>  **A/N 2:** *set pre-series when Mary was a teen living with Deb*

To say Mary's room was a disaster was an understatement. Her room looked like a tornado hit it, moved on, then came back and hit it again.

In the middle of the mess stood Mary, wearing only her bra and panties and her worn pink flipflops she had since she moved from Hawaii.

"Hurry up Mary!" Debra called from down the hall, "Breakfast is on the table and you have 30 minutes to get to school!"

"I'm coming!" Mary called again as she bent and picked something up off the floor, held it to her body and looked in the mirror.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Debra said as she pushed open Mary's door. "I thought you were already dressed?"

"I was, but it didn't look right so I had to change." Mary replied as she dropped the outside and looked for something else to wear.

Debra looked at the floor then to Mary's nearly empty closet. "How long has this been going on?"

Mary looked at her aunt, the closet and the floor before looking at at her aunt. "I don't know...an hour?" Mary said with a shrug. "It's hard dressing for the first day of school."


	30. We Can't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much was said to go back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Sometimes I swear I can see straight through you  
>  Just concentrate, good try  
> But would you do it again, again  
> We Can't Go Back, Can't go Back   
> **Error: Operator by Taking Back Sunday**_  
>  **A/N 1:** written for the “Musical Mayhem” Weekend Challenge [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).  
>  **A/N 2:** *set during a break up just after Joan was born*

They could tell on each other's face the minute they said words that could never be unsaid.

Feelings hurt. Past indiscretions brought up with the intent to hurt. And it worked.

Later, weeks, months, maybe even a couple of years, when they cooled down, they would think back on that time and wonder if they could go back and do things differently and remain together.

Probably not, but at least they could have maybe remained friends instead of the strangers they'd become only acting civil with each other for the sake of the one good thing to come from them.


End file.
